Gravity Falls Main Title Theme
The Gravity Falls Main Title Theme by Brad Breeck is the opening theme song played over the title sequence to Gravity Falls. It is often fan-dubbed as Made Me Realize, due to its strong similarities to the real Made Me Realize song Breeck wrote for MTV's Awkward. Made Me Realize is commonly mistaken for the extended version of the Gravity Falls theme song. It also states on Breeck's website that the two songs are indeed different music wise, and not related to each other. The official theme song is available on iTunes for 99 cents. Backwards it sais three letters back. A demo reel of music for the show was released in 2011 by Dan Cantrell, who also composed work on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, with singers chanting the title of the show. Neil Cicierega also made two demos. These were relegated in favor of Breeck's work. Brad Breeck also had an extended version of the song, which he replaced with the current one. Gravity Falls Intro (Animatic)|Animatic Disney's Gravity Falls - Intro - Storyboard Comparison HD|Storyboard comparison Trivia :See also: List of allusions *There is a quick glimpse of a hairy figure that appears to be Bigfoot. *Towards the end of the song, you will hear a voice whisper which sounds like "I'm still here." But play it backwards, you hear, "Three letters back." This is how one solves the cryptograms at the end of each episode. **In "Double Dipper," a new message is whispered: "Switch A with Z." It is an explanation to a newer cryptogram. **Starting in "Bottomless Pit!," the whisper changes to "26 letters," a reference to the "A1Z26" style substitution cryptogram, which uses numbers to stand for letters of the alphabet. **In Season 2, starting with "Scary-oke," the whisper is now "Key Vigenére," referring to the fact that the cipher at the end is a Vigenére cipher that requires a keyword hidden in each episode. *The cryptogram at the end of the song is "Stan is not what he seems." *The television version of the song features the whisper and a flashing scene of a journal page of Journal 2 with Bill on it. But the animatic version has no whisper and instead of the journal page, a six-fingered hand with the number 3 and astrological symbols all over it appears. *A huge statue of Paul Bunyan is seen in the beginning which is a reference to the Trees of Mystery's Paul Bunyan statue. *As the pictures are thrown down, several of the antagonists in the show can be seen, including a gnome, Gideon Gleeful, Blendin Blandin, the Summerween Trickster, and the Pterodactyl. *Additional pictures portray mythical creatures from North American folklore, including the Fiji Mermaid, the jackalopes, and the Bat Boy. *The bottom half of Hirsch's face is seen in one of the many photos between the jackalope and the clawed hand.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/468179437054222336 *On some international airings of the show, and on SAP, the whisper at the end isn't heard. *Dipper's bag has a sticker that says Piedmont on it. *Dipper seems to be inspecting some runes or symbols before he is startled by the skeleton. The symbols look similar to the ones in the game "Mystery Shack Mystery." **The symbols are (from top to bottom) the Norse runes for U, M, O and A. *At the end of the theme, a pyramid figure known as Bill Cipher flashes. *In the animatic version, Mabel and Dipper arrive on a "Fast Dog" bus. It is changed to "Speedy Beaver" in the final version. *In the animatic, one of the photos appears to be a robot, but was replaced with the Summerween Trickster. *Also in the animatic, the photo of the gnome has a bite out of it on the left side. *In the animatic, there is a picture of three spaceships and a monster but they were replaced with the picture of the pterodactyl and a creepy hand. *The totem pole is on the left hand side of the Mystery Shack in the animatic version, while it is on the right hand side on the television version. pt-br:Made Me Realize Category:Gravity Falls Category:A to Z